This invention relates to the treatment of growth deficiencies; the improvement of growth performance; the stimulation of production of growth hormone in an animal at a level greater than that associated with normal growth; and the enhancement of growth utilizing the administration of a growth hormone releasing hormone analog. Furthermore it relates to the application of a nucleotide sequence encoding said growth hormone releasing hormone analog regulated by a muscle-specific promoter into muscle tissue, particularly using gene therapy techniques.
The growth hormone (GH) pathway is composed of a series of interdependent genes whose products are required for normal growth. The GH pathway genes include: (1) ligands, such as GH and insulin-like growth factor-I (IGF- I); (2) transcription factors such as prophet of pit 1, or prop 1 and pit 1; (3) agonists and antagonists, such as growth hormone releasing hormone (GHRH) and somatostatin, respectively; and (4) receptors, such as GHRH receptor (GHRH-R) and the GH receptor (GH-R). These genes are expressed in different organs and tissues, including the hypothalamus, pituitary, liver, and bone. Effective and regulated expression of the GH pathway is essential for optimal linear growth, as well as homeostasis of carbohydrate, protein, and fat metabolism. GH synthesis and secretion from the anterior pituitary is stimulated by GHRH and inhibited by somatostatin, both hypothalamic hormones. The central role of GH in controlling somatic growth in humans and other vertebrates, and the physiologically relevant pathways regulating GH secretion from the pituitary are well known. GH increases production of IGF-I, primarily in the liver, and other target organs. IGF-I and GH, in turn, feedback on the hypothalamus and pituitary to inhibit GHRH and GH release. GH has both direct and indirect actions on peripheral tissues, the indirect effects being mediated mainly by IGF-I.
There is a wide spectrum of clinical conditions, both in children and adults, in which linear growth (prepubertal patients) or body composition are compromised, and which respond to GH or GHRH therapy. In all instances the GHRH-GH-IGF-I axis is functional, but not necessarily operating at optimal sensitivity or responsiveness for a variety of possible reasons.
The principal feature of GH deficiencies in children is short stature. Similar phenotypes are produced by genetic defects at different points in the GH axis (Parks et al., 1995), as well as non-GH-deficient short stature. Non-GH-deficiencies have different etiology: (1) genetic diseases, Turner syndrome (Jacobs et al., 1990; Skuse et al., 1999), hypochondroplasia (Tanaka et al., 1998; Key and Gross, 1996), and Crohn""s disease (Savage et al., 1999); and (2) intrauterine growth retardation (Albanese and Stanhope, 1997; Azcona et al., 1998); and (3) chronic renal insufficiency (Sohmiya et al., 1998; Benfield and Kohaut, 1997). Cases where the GH axis is unaffected (i.e. patients have normal hormones, genes and receptors) account for more than 50% of the total cases of growth retardation. In these cases GHRH or GH therapy has been shown to be effective (Gesundheit and Alexander, 1995).
Reduced GH secretion from the anterior pituitary causes skeletal muscle mass to be lost during aging from 25 years to senescence. The GHRH-GH-IGF-1 axis undergoes dramatic changes through aging and in the elderly (D""Costa et al., 1993) with decreased GH production rate and GH half-life, decreased IGF-1 response to GH and GHRH stimuli leading to loss of skeletal muscle mass (sarcopenia), osteoporosis, and increase in fat and decrease in lean body mass (Bartke, 1998). Previous studies have shown that in a significant number of normal elderly persons, GH and IGFs levels in serum are significantly reduced by 70-80% of their teenage level (Corpas et al., 1993; Iranmanesh et al., 1991). It has been demonstrated that the development of sarcopenia can be offset by GH therapy. However, this remains a controversial therapy in the elderly because of its cost and frequent side effects.
The production of recombinant proteins allows a useful tool for the treatment of these conditions. Although GH replacement therapy is widely used in patients with growth deficiencies and provides satisfactory growth, and may have positive psychological effects on the children being treated (Rosenbaum and Saigal, 1996; Erling, 1999), this therapy has several disadvantages, including an impractical requirement for frequent administration of GH (Monti et al., 1997; Heptulla et al, 1997) and undesirable secondary effects (Blethen et al., 1996; Watkins, 1996; Shalet et al., 1997; Allen et al, 1997).
It is well established that extracranially secreted GHRH, as mature peptide or truncated molecules (as seen with pancreatic islet cell tumors and variously located carcinoids) are often biologically active and can even produce acromegaly (Esch et al., 1982; Thorner et al., 1984). Administration of recombinant GHRH to GH-deficient children or adult humans augments IGF-1 levels, increases GH secretion proportionally to the GHRH dose, yet still invokes a response to bolus doses of GHRH (Bercu and Walker, 1997). Thus, GHRH administration represents a more physiological alternative of increasing subnormal GH and IGF-1 levels (Corpas et al., 1993).
Although GHRH protein therapy entrains and stimulates normal cyclical GH secretion with virtually no side effects, the short half-life of GHRH in vivo requires frequent (one to three times a day) intravenous, subcutaneous or intranasal (requiring 300-fold higher dose) administration. Thus, as a chronic treatment, GHRH administration is not practical. However, extracranially secreted GHRH, as a processed protein species (Tyr1-40 or Tyr1-Leu44) or even as shorter truncated molecules, are biologically active (Thorner et al., 1984). Importantly, a low level of GHRH (100 pg/ml) in the blood supply stimulates GH secretion (Corpas et al., 1993) and makes GHRH an excellent candidate for gene therapeutic expression. Direct plasmid DNA gene transfer is currently the basis of many emerging gene therapy strategies and thus does not require viral genes or lipid particles (Muramatsu et al., 1998; Aihara and Miyazaki, 1998). Skeletal muscle is a preferred target tissue, because muscle fiber has a long life span and can be transduced by circular DNA plasmids that express over months or years in an immunocompetent host (Davis et al., 1993; Tripathy et al., 1996). Previous reports demonstrated that human GHRH cDNA could be delivered to muscle by an injectable myogenic expression vector in mice where it transiently stimulated GH secretion to a modest extent over a period of two weeks (Draghia-Akli et al., 1997).
Wild type GHRH has a relatively short half-life in the circulatory system, both in humans (Frohman et al., 1984) and in farm animals. After 60 minutes of incubation in plasma 95% of the GHRH(1-44)NH2 is degraded, while incubation of the shorter (1-40)OH form of the hormone, under similar conditions, shows only a 77% degradation of the peptide after 60 minutes of incubation (Frohman et al., 1989). Incorporating cDNA coding for the shorter GHRH, species (1-40)OH, in a gene therapy vector might result in a molecule with a longer half-life in serum, increased potency, and will provide greater GH release in plasmid injected animals. In addition, mutagenesis via amino acid replacement of protease sensitive amino acids could prolong the serum half-life of the hGHRH molecule. Furthermore, the enhancement of biological activity of GHRH is achieved by using super-active analogs which may increase its binding affinity to specific receptors.
There are issued patents which address administering novel GHRH analog proteins (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,847,066; 5,846,936; 5,792,747; 5,776,901; 5,696,089; 5,486,505; 5,137,872; 5,084,442; 5,036,045; 5,023,322; 4,839,344; 4,410,512; U.S. Pat. No. RE33,699) or synthetic or naturally occurring peptide fragments of GHRH (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,833,166; 4,228,158; 4,228,156; 4,226,857; 4,224,316; 4,223,021; 4,223,020; 4,223,019) for the purpose of increasing release of growth hormone. A GHRH analog containing the following mutations has been reported (U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,936): Tyr at position 1 to His; Ala at position 2 to Val, Leu, or others; Asn at position 8 to Gln, Ser, or Thr; Gly at position 15 to Ala or Leu; Met at position 27 to Nle or Leu; and Ser at position 28 to Asn. The analog of the present invention does not contain all of the amino acid substitutions reported in U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,936 to be necessary for activity.
Although specific embodiments of U.S. Pat. No. 5,756,264 concern gene therapy wherein the therapeutic gene is delivered into myogenic tissue, and one example mentioned in the specification is growth hormone releasing hormone, two important differences differentiate this system from the present invention. First, this invention concerns an analog of growth hormone releasing hormone which differs from the wild type form with significant modifications which improve its function as a GH secretagogue: decreased susceptibility to proteases and increased stability, which would prolong the ability to effect a therapy, and increased biological activity, which would enhance the ability to effect a therapy. In addition, in one aspect of the present invention it utilizes a unique synthetic promoter, termed SPc5-12 (Li et al., 1999), which contains a proximal serum response element (SRE) from skeletal xcex1-actin, multiple MEF-2 sites, MEF-1 sites, and TEF-1 binding sites, and greatly exceeds the transcriptional potencies of natural myogenic promoters. The uniqueness of such a synthetic promoter is a significant improvement over, for instance, issued patents concerning a myogenic promoter and its use (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,544) or systems for myogenic expression of a nucleic acid sequence (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,422).
Thus, the present invention teaches application of an analog containing mutations which improve the ability to elicit the release of growth hormone. As illustrated in the Examples, said analog succeeds in increasing release of growth hormone despite the absence of the substitution at position 8 to Gln, Ser, or Thr in the analog of the prior art. Furthermore, it provides gene therapy techniques to introduce said analog, whose expression is regulated by a synthetic myogenic promoter, into the preferred choice of skeletal muscle tissue since muscle fiber has a long life span and can be transduced by circular DNA plasmids. This is an improvement over the present art, in which the requirement for frequent administration of GHRH protein precludes it for use as a chronic treatment.
An embodiment of the present invention is the growth hormone releasing hormone having the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:1.
Additional embodiments of the present invention include: (1) a method for treating growth hormone-related deficiencies associated with the growth hormone pathway; (2) a method for treating growth hormone-related deficiencies associated with genetic disease; (3) a method to improve growth performance in an animal; (4) a method of treating an animal having a growth deficiency disease; (5) a method of increasing the efficiency of an animal used for food; and (6) a method of treating in an animal wasting symptoms associated with bum, trauma, AIDS, or other consumption diseases; (7) a method for stimulating production of growth hormone in an animal at a level greater than that associated with normal growth; and (8) a method of enhancing growth in an animal. All of these methods include the step of introducing a plasmid vector into an animal, wherein said vector comprises a promoter; a nucleotide sequence encoding SEQ ID NO:1; and a 3xe2x80x2 untranslated region operatively linked sequentially at appropriate distances for functional expression.
In a preferred embodiment the promoter is a synthetic myogenic promoter and hGH 3xe2x80x2 untranslated region is in the 3xe2x80x2 untranslated region.
In specific embodiments said vector is selected from the group consisting of a plasmid, a viral vector, a liposome, or a cationic lipid. In further specific embodiments said vector is introduced into myogenic cells or muscle tissue. In a further specific embodiment said animal is a human, a pet animal, a work animal, or a food animal.
An additional embodiment is a pharmaceutical composition for stimulating the release of growth hormone in animals comprising SEQ ID NO:1 in a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
Another embodiment of the present invention is the nucleotide sequence encoding the growth hormone-releasing hormone having the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:1.
In an additional embodiment of the present invention there is a method of increasing growth hormone in an animal comprising the step of introducing a therapeutically effective amount of a vector into an animal, said vector comprised of a promoter; a nucleotide sequence encoding SEQ ID NO:1; and a 3xe2x80x2 untranslated region operatively linked for functional expression. In a specific embodiment the promoter is a synthetic myogenic promoter. In another specific embodiment the 3xe2x80x2 untranslated region is the hGH 3xe2x80x2 untranslated region. In another specific embodiment the animal is selected from the group consisting of a human, a pet animal, a food animal and a work animal. In an additional specific embodiment the vector is introduced into myogenic cells. In a further specific embodiment the vector is introduced into muscle tissue of said animal. In another specific embodiment the introduction treats a growth hormone-related deficiency disease associated with the growth hormone pathway. In an additional specific embodiment the deficiency disease is the result of a change in the genetic material in said animal. In a further embodiment the introduction results in improving growth performance in said animal. In another embodiment the introduction increases the efficiency of the animal, wherein the animal is used for food. In an additional embodiment the introduction treats in an animal wasting symptoms associated with burn, trauma, AIDS, or other consumption diseases. In another specific embodiment the introduction results in enhancement of growth of said animal. In another specific embodiment the vector is introduced into said animal in a single administration. In a further specific embodiment the vector is selected from the group consisting of a plasmid, a viral vector, a liposome, and a cationic lipid.
In an additional embodiment of the present invention there is a method of treating growth hormone-related deficiencies associated with the growth hormone pathway in an animal comprising the step of introducing a therapeutically effective amount of a vector into an animal, said vector comprised of a synthetic myogenic promoter; a nucleotide sequence encoding SEQ ID NO:1; and the 3xe2x80x2 untranslated region of hGH operatively linked for functional expression.
In another embodiment of the present invention there is a method for stimulating production of growth hormone in an animal at a level greater than that associated with normal growth, said method comprising introducing into said animal an effective amount of a vector, said vector comprising a synthetic myogenic promoter; a nucleotide sequence encoding SEQ ID NO:1; and a 3xe2x80x2 untranslated region of hGH operatively linked for functional expression.
Other and further objects, features and advantages would be apparent and eventually more readily understood by reading the following specification and by reference to the company drawing forming a part thereof, or any examples of the presently preferred embodiments of the invention are given for the purpose of the disclosure.